


Shower and Pon Farr

by Lionessinthedark



Series: Star Trek into darkness.....a bit different [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Khan is not a bad guy after all, M/M, Pon Farr, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Rape...or is it?, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionessinthedark/pseuds/Lionessinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is ill at ease, but he is not the only one....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters.  
> It is the alternate Star Trek Universe, but Khan's background story is different. Why.... will be revealed later in the series. If you want to know how different it is, you'll have to read from the beginning of the series.

Khan had felt ill at ease at least for a week now. And the worst part was that he couldn’t figure out why. His relationship with Jim was fine, even though they had to hide it. But he had no difficulties doing that. He wondered if his feeling of being tensed up had anything to do with being safe….actually for the first time in his life: no calculating, no planning, no worries about his fellow augments, and no worries about his colleagues or the rest of the crew. The last assignments on foreign planets had been without any problems what so ever so he hadn’t had any forced stays in the med bay recently. 

He decided to go to one of the gyms to exercise. Maybe it was just his body that had a need to be used. Not that the exercise-equipment really could be a challenge in any way….he had to restrain himself or he would damage the equipment…even though it was designed for Vulcans or other of the stronger races on board the ship.  
_________________________  
He had exercised for 3 hours now. Running at max speed in the tread mill, lifting weights, pulling machines. And as he entered the showers he was not as tense anymore as he had been.   
Not that he needed a bath that much. He had practically not been perspiring and even if he had, he wouldn’t smell bad afterwards. But he just liked the feeling of the water running down over his body. A luxury that was a rare experience in his past. He was just standing there enjoying the water running down over his body. Another enhancement on the ship allowing a lot more people having the luxury of a shower with water. People would not pollute the water-supply significantly by bathing in it and as Scotty, Khan and others from the technician personnel had figured out the cleaning measures and the piping, there were water showers in every Gym now.

Khan could hear someone entering the Gym. Normally it would be Spock or one of the other stronger races, but they would go to the locker room first and not directly to the showers so he would have time to finish his shower in privacy. To his surprise someone entered the showers…he didn’t bother to open his eyes. He could hear that it was Spock, but just as he was about to say: “Hi Spock” he was attacked and slammed against the wall. It took him by surprise and for a second he was angry at himself for being so careless when he felt it…..it had been there all the time, since he had heard Spock entering the showers. An enormous wave of lust…of arousal. His cock when from flaccid to erect in just a few seconds. It was even more pheromones than he himself could emit.

Spock had pinned him against the wall with one arm and was pushing his hand and strong fingers against Khan’s anus. He was even stronger than usual. Just as strong as he had been back on Earth as he thought Jim was dead. Khan could have escaped his grip if he had wanted to do so, but he didn’t…he didn’t want to. If Spock was going to do that to him that Khan thought he would do, he was so ready….so horny.

Khan moaned. He tried to turn his head so he could see what to expect and gasped as he caught a glimpse of Spock’s cock. It was greenish…and big….and had ridges? Khan was enhanced there himself too and wasn’t small and therefore careful when he had sex with Jim and made sure that Jim was well prepared and well-lubed. He realized that Spock had no intentions of doing any preparations at all. Well it would only be a short period of pain and then that size would only give him pleasure and the blood from the inevitable injuries would serve as a lubricant too. Khan prepared himself for the pain as he felt the head of Spock’s cock at his entrance. 

“Oh my god” he moaned and then again. He shuddered as Spock made his way in…and out…and in again. Merciless Spock knocked Khan against the wall in the shower room again and again. He never spoke…just grunted. And his iron grip of Khan never diminished. But Khan wouldn’t have tried to escape by now. Being fucked by that huge green cock of Spock’s was the best sex he had had for centuries!   
Jim had never fucked him that hard and what he had experienced in Marcus’ hands couldn’t be compared. It was nothing like that….and Spock just continued and continued. The orgasm that ripped through Khan’s body turned his vision white at the edges and he couldn’t care less as Spock manhandled his body into the Gym and continued on one of the mattresses, now with Khan on his back and with his legs up in the air and resting on Spock’s shoulders. Finally----and Khan couldn’t tell how much time had passed, Spock grunted and screamed and shuddered for more than 20 seconds and went slack. Khan just looked at him and decided to continue his shower and inspect the damages on his body. Marcus’ men had done worse to him prior and there wasn’t much pain right now, just the sluggish feeling of after-bliss because of the sex.   
_________________________________  
After the shower and after Khan had dressed again he looked into the Gym, but Spock had gone. Khan decided that he had to go to Bones. If anyone would know what was wrong with Spock…..not that he would mind another sex-marathon with him…it would be Bones.  
________________________________  
And of course Bones knew. But not that Spock had had a “break-through”. Khan learned the small amount of Vulcan Pon Farr…..the Vulcan mating cycle…that Star fleet knew. But the Vulcans did hold their cards close to their chest in that matter. 

It was something that those very controlled and very logical and calculating people were not able to control in any way. A reminder of their very violent past and therefore something they were ashamed of. It should only happen every 7th year and Spock was only supposed to experience Pon Farr as they returned to the Alpha Quadrant and New Vulcan after their journey would end in about 5 years. But the destruction of Vulcan had apparently ruined that cycle. The Vulcan scientists (the few ones left as there were only about 100.000 Vulcans alive on New Vulcan) had feared that it could be the case and had developed medication and advice for meditation, but it had apparently not worked for Spock.

Khan had worked recently with Bones in the development of better equipment in the med-bay together with Scotty and Chekov too and Bones had grown increasingly fond of Khan’s abilities in that area too and therefore they continued their talk and Khan insisted on trying the facilities in the newest bio-bed as Spock entered. He froze immediately and looked in shock at Khan. Then he closed his eyes and said: “I can understand that my very horrific actions towards Khan had cost him a stay in med-bay. I’ll go to my quarters and await what ever is going to happen to me!” and he turned around but Khan jumped of the bed and seized him by the arm: “Spock, please….do not jump to conclusions. I’m totally unharmed. I just tried out the bio-bed that I’ve invented. Bones has told me about your ….hm…condition and that explains a lot. Come and sit down and try to be calm. You’ve just given me the best sex I’ve had for centuries, so don’t be ashamed!”

Spock was kind of paralyzed and just followed Khan and sat down. He looked up and said: “But I couldn’t control myself. I raped you! I made you bleed! I harmed you. When I came to my senses in the corridor just outside my room, there were blood on my hands and on my….my member and I remembered that I had wanted to go to the Gym to exercise since the meditation and the prescriptions didn’t work all right. And then as I entered the Gym……I was overwhelmed by an urge to fight….. to mate….and I felt a thug…..and I entered the showers……and then everything was……uncontrolled…..wild…..fierce. More profound than the feelings I had back on Earth when I tried to kill you” 

Spock put his head in his hands: “And now I’ve even raped you. How low an existence can I be…..putting yet another humiliation of you on my conscience. Nothing I can say can justify that!”

Khan smiled and said: “Yes.. you took me by surprise. But you can’t rape one who is willing…and I was. I’ve never been so aroused in my life. I just do not understand why?”

“You were ready!?”

“Yeah….you didn’t even notice that I came….I do not know….6 times maybe…”

While the two men were talking Bones had had an idea and had been working on the computer. Khan’s knowledge of genetics had been a nice addition to Bones knowledge as a doctor and had made a lot of things easier to understand regarding medicine in other races than the human one. There were doctors of other races on board. But Bones were the leader and felt a responsibility to learn more. That was why he knew about the Pon Farr. Spock had tried to manage himself without asking Bones for advice. Khan and Chekov had even made a program that could help investigating a lot about genes and heritage. There was now a huge data-base containing information about the genes of every crew-member, thus making it easier to administer medicaments in the right dose amongst other things.

Bones remembered that Khan had showed him how he himself and Bones had contained Neanderthal-genes and Sulu those from the ancient Denisovian-human and he had got a wild idea and yes…..that was the explanation!

He turned his chair around and faced the two men: “I’ve found an explanation: Why your meditation and medication went down the sewer as you entered the Gym - Spock - and why you - Khan - did react like you did. Come and have a look” and he pointed at the holo-screen from his Padd:

“Look....genes from 100%’s Vulcans. Your father Sarek and 5 from that Vulcan family that we escorted to New Vulcan about before we left the Federation territory. And now yours, Spock” and the screen showed Spock’s gene-map: partly red and partly green.

“Look.....about 73% Vulcan and the rest tellurian/human!”

“But how....my mother was 100% tellurian?” That Spock was shaken was shown by his trembling voice and the expression of surprise on his face, which normally didn’t show much emotion.

Bones explained: “Yes and no...and it is strange that no one had thought about it before...but then again. When humans explored the world of genetics, they didn’t know about the other races in the galaxy and when they learned about the other species, that knowledge about genes was banned. You Vulcans must have visited Earth before...”

“We did...in the 1950ties but only a few and we didn’t....hm....mingle”, said Spock.

“No”, said Bones: “much before that...because your genes are a part of the human gene-pool. Your mother was by coincidence 46% Vulcan. She was the hybrid....not you, Spock. No wonder she did fit so nicely into your society. I have Vulcan genes......Jim has.......and strangely enough Sulu has even more!”

Khan had remained silent until now but now he spoke: “I suppose you have found Vulcan genes in me too?”

Bones: “Yeah...and quite a lot. I knew that I had seen, well .....intestines like yours in other scan pictures. I knew that you shit in nice little packages just like Spock and other Vulcans. It is an adaption to the dry climate on Vulcan. And I had seen similar intestines prior.....on Spock’s scans. Apparently you, Khan, have Vulcan genes especially on the location that has to do with reproduction and hormones and your intestines. You two have oozed pheromones towards each other for more than a week now. No wonder your medication didn’t work, Spock and no wonder you have been so tense, Khan!”

Khan looked at Spock and smiled: “Well......it seems that you have cooled down right now, but I don’t imagine that it is over yet?”

Spock’s face-colour turned a deeper shade of green: “No....the....hm.....urge to mate would be overwhelming in a few hours....”

While Khan and Spock had talked to each other Bones had continued searching on the computer and now he said triumphantly: “Yes...here is the proof!”

Both men turned towards him and asked: “What?”

Bones pointed at the holo-screen: “Look...you know I’m fond of ancient history and I thought I could remember something.” 

And he started reading: “The population of the big empire “China” do not look like us. They have slanted eyes and their skin is yellow. Their eyes are dark brown, nearly black, and their hair is black and straight. No other hair-colour is to be seen. Their culture is very strict and cruel and they do not respect life. If one of the inhabitants does not obey their superiors immediately they are punished severely. It’s expected that they control themselves in every aspect of their lives and therefore you never see any emotions on their faces...”. It is and very old text, translated from ancient Greek. Not all of Alexander the Great’s soldiers returned from the Far East and this text had been found in some caves in China. They are nearly 5000 years old.”

Spock looked at Bones and said: “I fail to understand.....”

But Khan began to smile: “I do”, he said and turned to Spock: “I know you...or your people on New Vulcan....have thought about the lost part of your people “The space gypsies”....those Vulcans that fled Vulcan because they didn’t want to follow “Surak’s way” to control themselves.  
You would like to find them, because there are so few of your people left. But no one had heard anything about them and you all thought that they either would be in the Gamma-quadrant, which still remain to be explored or somewhere else in our galaxy where we haven’t been yet”

Spock just looked at Khan and said: “Yes....and?”

Khan smiled at Bones: “I think Bones just found them!”

And Bones explained: “Spock...if you look at yourself in a mirror and I read the description again? Imagine hybrids with a slight greenish skin tone like you....because of the copper-components in your blood mingled with the light brown or almost light reddish skin-tone of paler humans because of the haemoglobin in our blood........and you get?”

Spock looked at him: “Yellow?”

“Yeah.....and we always thought that the description of the Asian population was....well a bit exaggerated.....because all of them right now isn’t yellow but a light brown. And the slanted eyebrows and eyes...well we thought it to be just a poor description of the Asian eye with the folded eyelid. But take them literally and you have a description of Vulcan/Human hybrids. And the black hair. The only difference is that they do not have pointed ears...but I’ll bet my bottle of whiskey that it is a non-dominant feature and that you’ll have to inherit from both your parents to get it! Or they have disappeared by a mutation”

Khan continued: “And imagine lot of the ancient Asian cultures. They were very rigid and controlling....another way to cope with the “cave-man-mentality” that you Vulcans were prone to, than the “Way of Surak”. You remaining people on Vulcan had chosen an inner way to deal with your emotions as the Vulcans on Earth chose a culture and an outer control to deal with it. And yet....meditation is a part of the Asian culture too and your society and culture on Vulcan were very rigid too. There are more similarities when I think of it: the way of writing, the clothes and the cruelty. Think of the ancient Chinese warriors or the Japanese samurais. Imagine that you should choose an ancient culture on Earth where you would feel most at home?”

Spock smiled slightly, that is that one corner of his mouth moved upwards a fraction of a millimeter: “One of the old Asian ones!”

Bones said: “I think we should contact New Vulcan and tell them about our suspicion...that we have actually found at least some of the space gypsies.....that some people on Earth maybe would find it agreeable to move to New Vulcan. We can screen people and find those with most Vulcan genes...We should be able to do without a few hundred thousand people. We are more than 9 billion humans!”

The 3 men smiled at each other. Spock cleared his throat and said: “I better contact them....” 

Bones looked at Spock: “No not now, Spock. I’ll do it. You have your own problems right now. I’m sorry that I’ll have to ask you this. But you were in a relationship with Uhura....did you ever...?

“Oh...” said Spock: “I was very fond of Uhura and we...hm.....participated in....hm...mutual sex. But sometimes a Pon Farr would show the true nature of an attraction. Being homosexual on Vulcan was rare, but not unseen and in that case there would be a marriage of three. Thank god my Pon Farr attraction would not have been Uhura even if we still were seeing each other. I would have harmed her. And I had told her that there was still a risk that the arranged marriage that was waiting for me on Vulcan would have to be fulfilled. Of course it was destroyed together with Vulcan and I think my parents would have accepted that it was canceled even if our planet wasn’t destroyed”   
Spock had to take at deep breath here and continued: “but....” and he turned towards Khan: “I’m afraid that I’ve forced something upon you. You are not homosexual, are you? You were married to a woman?”

When Khan’s wife was mentioned a glimpse of grief was to be seen on Khan’s face but he said: “There were no labels on our augmented sexuality. We were made “bisexual” or rather “pan-sexual” as you would call it. If I choose to turn it on it is against a person.....and it has nothing to do with the gender. Apparently Spock’s pheromones had triggered something different in me too. I had sex with my wife....and never cheated on her....but it didn’t mean that I could not find others attractive....men too. And I find you very attractive, Spock” and Khan smiled: “I’ll be ready for another round. Maybe Bones have some lubricant......blood isn’t that good”

“Oh my god” said Spock and did hide his face in his hands and he continued in a very low voice: “that is not the only problem....since I’m attracted to human men my urge to fight would be enhanced too. I have apparently regressed in time. What did you call the term: “caveman-mentality”? There are tales from the old times about violent mating rituals especially among the male partners in a threesome on Vulcan.....”

Khan could see Spock’s discomfort in being so primitive and smiled at him: “Then it is very fortunate that I would not mind a good fight......and is in fact the only person on board that you would not be able to hurt!”

Spock looked at him in shock: “But I nearly killed you back on Earth!”

Khan laughed: “and you keep on forgetting that I had just crashed with a star-ship and was wounded. You’ll never get a chance like that again!”

“I’m afraid there is more...” said Spock: “at the end of the mating ritual I would feel an irresistible urge to mind-meld with you....and that would mean that we would be bound......we would be each other’s T’hy’las....bond-mates.....and at least I would find it very difficult to have sex with others hereafter. I’m telling you this....I can understand if you do not want to go the whole way. I’ll just have to resist and my life would no longer be in danger even if I can’t perform the last part...”

Khan looked at him: “I find you very attractive.......but would you allow me a short period to think about that part?”

“Yes...yes of course. I’ll be in the Gym on deck 2 in about 2 hours. I can understand if you don’t want such a profound commitment....and my life is not in immediate danger any longer...” and Spock prepared to leave.

Bones stopped him and asked: “but if you don’t hm.....”mate” again before your Pon Farr is gone, you might risk the “blood-fever”, right?”

Spock turned around: “The risk is diminished but still present, yes!”

Khan looked at Spock: “I’ll be there...and I can give my answer then. I’ll just have to discuss some scientific matters with Bones before I’ll come to the Gym. All right?”

“Yes” said Spock and left.


	2. Chapter 2

“He is not the most talkative I’ve met” said Khan as Spock had left.

“Nonsense” said Bones: “He had spoken more with you than with anyone else...including his closest friends. He really admires you. You’ll just have to learn to read him. It’s a question of micrometers of movements! But what did you want to discuss with me, that couldn’t wait?”

Khan just looked at him and the he continued: “Hm.....it is rather difficult....and it involves Jim as well! And therefore he should be here too, before I continue!”

____________________________

As Jim and Khan had told Bones about their relationship he sat silently for a short while, while the two men just continued looking at him, trying to figure out what his reaction would be. He just buried his head in his hands and murmured: “You are never going to take the easy road ever, are you Jim?” and then they started to discuss how to deal with Spock’s jealousy....not to mention Jim’s as he found out why Khan had to tell Bones about their relationship.

“Oh...come on Jim,” had Bones said: “Both you and Spock have a crush on each other. If not, then be so nice to tell me why he went berserk and wanted to rip Khan apart in very small pieces as he thought Khan indirectly had killed you and why you risked your whole career by saving Spock from the volcano on the red planet and even forgave him for abandoning you on that godforsaken frozen planet where you met Scotty and Spock Prime. He has by the way found it very difficult to forgive himself for what he did to you both and is oft pondering why he could react so much out of character. Jim...couldn’t you just be honest and admit that you would not be repelled by the thought of you 3 together......not to mention that Khan would be the only one on board this ship for now that would be able to meet Spock’s need without being harmed significantly. When a Pon Farr has been suppressed for too long....and believe me Spock has really tried to cope alone for too long.....then the “break through” is bound to be extra violent and extra urgent. I’m not even sure that Spock speaks the whole truth....and yes I know that Vulcans do not lie....when he says that the “blood fever” is not imminent. His readings say elevated body-core-temperature, he his talkative and he was rather violent in his attack on Khan.....these are the first signs and I’m not even sure that an only partial mating-cycle.....without the mind-meld.....could stop the fever.”

Khan looked at Bones: “Then there is only one road to take. I’ve used the time where you fetched Jim to study even more about the blood fever. I found some old texts in Vulcan in the database and..."

“Do you read Vulcan?”, Jim interrupted.

Khan smiled at Jim and said: “I told you that I’m better at everything. And it is not more difficult than ancient Chinese or Japanese.....and returning to the topic: there are mentions of how male Vulcans reacted before Surak if they had gone too long and not mated. When the first symptoms arrive only a full mating cycle would stop the blood fever totally. If we do not...that is: if I do not accept the full cycle, Spock would be sort of safe for now but no one would know when the next break through would emerge and it could be even more violent. Spock would be a major security risk, he would need to be sedated and strapped to a bio-bed........and if I can keep your 1st officer working and safe by accepting his needs.....well if you can live with that Jim, then surely I can too! We'll just have to figure out how we are going to tell that you and I are in a relationship!”

________________________________

And that was how it was made: 

Khan turned up in the Gym after the two hour respite. Spock was waiting for him in the showers and again Khan felt the wave of arousal that emitted from Spock’s body and his own body reacted immediately. This time it wasn’t that violently but rough enough. Khan had feared that it could trigger some of his bad memories from when he had been in Marcus’s hands and Jim had made it his mission to be totally different from those experiences. 

Spock was harsh, rough, demanding and strong and Khan found out that he didn’t mind.....maybe it was the pheromones from Spock or just that it was Spock and that Khan knew him as a colleague and maybe even as a friend...even if that friendship had gone up a level since they were fucking each other and that he trusted him. 

Spock had tried to be careful at first even if he found it difficult to restrain himself.....but Khan had let all boundaries go and had asked for more...and more. Khan had been on his hands and knees and Spock was bend over him and had finger-fucked Khan with his long and very sensitive fingers and Khan had read enough about Vulcan physiology to now that Spock would actually be able to ejaculate this way. Especially when Khan moaned: “harder...harder!” and had put his fingers on Spock’s ear steadying himself on one arm alone. As soon as Khan touched Spock’s ear, Spock shuddered and came.

After the first round they had play-fought in the Gym and as they were laying on one of the mattresses panting, Spock with bruises and had made a confession that Khan had been wounded and weakened when they fought on that transporter back on Earth. Khan asked Spock if he would make that nerve-pinch again. “No...it would...even if you are not weakened by now...hurt. For most races so much that they faint. I’m not going to do that!”

But Khan had insisted and finally Spock had agreed. They had been standing facing each other and Spock had put his hand on these precise spots....and yes Khan had felt the pain again. Not as bad as then, but bad enough to make him hiss and go weak in his knees. This time though he didn’t reach for Spock’s hand to try to remove it but did let his body get accustomed to the pain and as Spock, on Khan’s command, continued to touch those nerve-points, the pain faded. 

“Let go, please” whispered Khan finally and Spock moved his hand away. Khan was pale (paler!) and his body was covered with a thin layer of sweat and he staggered a bit and then he looked at Spock who looked back at Khan with a look on his face that Khan had learned by now was a look of confusion and concern. Khan took a deep breath and looked into Spock’s eyes:”once more, please”

Spock just looked at him and asked: “are you out of your mind?!”

“No....my body is going to get accustomed to the pain....this time it would hurt less!”

And it was just like Khan had said. The 5th time Spock touched Khan it nearly did not hurt.

As they sat down again Khan explained: “It was like that we were trained back then at the facilities 300 years ago. They would inflict pain on us in various ways: knives, bludgeons, bullets, hot pokers etc.....repeatedly. They would let us heal the injuries and then continue...”

Spock looked in shock at Khan....he had never imagined that they had been trained that cruel, with so little respect for their bodies and he even knew from Khan’s previous telling that some of the augments had been just children then. Not more than 13 years old. Spock closed his eyes and shook his head: “I fail to understand the cruelty that your creators found it necessary to inflict on you.”

Khan just said: “they were desperate. The Buzzers were coming and if Humans wanted to survive they had to develop some very efficient soldiers...us. Just too bad that it backfired and started the Eugenic Wars as some of us augments rebelled against their creators!”

Spock lifted his head and looked at Khan: “I do understand by now why they did it! You were not seen upon as thinking living beings!”

Khan just looked at him: “and Marcus continued down that road....to him I was just a tool. Very convenient he told himself that I was a war-criminal and that I had committed genocide and murders thus deserving whatever he could imagine doing to me......and unfortunately for me and those of mine he killed and tortured to make me obey, he had a very vivid imagination. But please....maybe we should stop talking about it....it brings back bad memories! When we mind-meld there are places in my mind where you shouldn’t go. My memories are very vivid. The curse of an eidetic memory.” 

Spock looked astonished at Khan: “you would accept my offer or rather my plea to enter a deeper relationship...despite of what I’ve done to you?”

“Yes...I do not find you unattractive......I just wondered. When did you find out that you were attracted to human men?”

Spock just looked at him with a very tiny smile, just the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards. The Vulcan equivalent to a very broad smile: “Being a genius you are sometimes very thick...on Xotoi of course. We were running along half naked and you taught me to swim and dive. You touched me a lot of times teaching me that and it didn’t leave me unaffected!”

Khan smiled back and shook his head: “no.....it was before that. And I was not the subject! You have a crush on our captain!”

Spock looked a bit angry by now: “I most certainly do not. It would be highly inappropriate!”

Khan just smiled: “then please explain to me why you tried to kill me, to rip me apart in small pieces as you thought that I had something to do with Jim’s death? The rage that you showed was not just the rage of a friend. It was much more. Don’t lie to yourself, Spock!”

Spock looked down on his hands. The hands he had used to nearly beat the life out of Khan: “And where does that confession bring us? It is you that I need. It is you that my body...and my mind....crave. Please do not think that you are the second best solution, Khan. During our travel here in this ship I have grown more and more fond of you. I respect you and I admire you. There are good relationships build on lesser ground than that!”

Khan thought it was now or never: “You said something about “three-somes” back on Vulcan?”

“Why do you change the subject?!”

“I have very good reasons, believe me Spock! Were they ever consisting of 3 men?”

Now Spock actually spluttered: “are you going to ask Jim to join us?!?”

“Just answer my question, please”

“Yes....there are some very famous three-somes, but maybe just mythical and not grounded in real history. The two I can recall in details right now, as we lost practically all our literature as Vulcan was destroyed, were three warriors who loved and protected each other since childhood and who chose to die together as they could not win a battle and were injured and another relationship that was ruined as a female came by. They are a bit like your old Greek tragedies from Earth. Why?”

And that was the key-word that Jim had been waiting for, standing outside the Gym: “Because if it is not uncommon I would like to be a part of it too”

Spock scrambled to his feet and tried to cover his naked body. His face and ears blushing greenish by now. Khan reached for him and pulled him down again: “We had to do it this way....hell....we even considered dressing me up as Jim in his uniform and giving me a wig on or bleach my hair. We were afraid of your reaction. Feared that you would be aggressive and beat the shit out of Jim....if you had not loved him too!”

Spock was fighting to keep himself calm but said: “I do not understand....why should I want to beat the shit out of my captain?” 

Khan looked at Spock very carefully then he took Spock’s hands and guided them to the psi-points on his own head and yes he knew exactly where they were, but he was not very good at doing it himself. The only thing he got out of the connection if he tried was people’s emotions.

Spock closed his eyes and Khan could feel his presence in his mind and the other way round he could feel Spock’s confusion: “Because Jim and I are already in a relationship....And we would like you to be a part of it too if you would join us.”

Finally Spock loosened his grip on Khan’s head. He sat silently for a moment where Khan and Jim didn’t dare to speak. Then Spock reached his hand towards Khan and just touched his cheek...almost caressing it and did the same thing to Jim: “You never cease to amaze me, you two. What you are willing to give up keeping me safe despite my actions against you both. If you really want to be in a relationship with me, both of you, I am not the one to decline such an offer!”

Jim looked at Khan and grinned: “In Spock-language it means a “yes”!”

Khan grinned back: “I know!”  
___________________________

They ended up in Jim’s bed all 3 of them and had sex a few times more that day, before Spock finally completed his mating cycle with Khan and the Pon Farr was gone. Both Jim and Khan complained about that...and Spock didn’t understand why. He was perfectly able to participate in sexual activities without being forced by the urges of Pon Farr, he informed both Khan and Jim but they just smirked and pointed at Spock’s crouch and said something about “missing a green monster deeply” and Spock turned very green on his cheeks and ears as he finally understood what they meant. 

Then he cleared his throat and explained something about Vulcan physiology and his ability to, as he put it: “Adjust the amount of blood getting in to my member, thus meeting the needs of my partners if they would wish for a reunion with my........as you have put it.....”green monster”. The size and shape of my member had nothing to do with my Pon Farr but had everything to do with my amount of arousal and that normally the member of a Vulcan male...in case he wanted to participate in a homosexual relationship....could indeed be chosen to be the same size as the arousal of a Pon Farr would create!”

Now it was Jim’s and Khan’s turn to blush...


End file.
